The Rangers World: My Story
by Cookieninja450
Summary: Oh gosh. I have fallen into Araluen. Halt and everyone are really surprised to see me but are happy none the less. I am too. Then a major problem arrises and the gang and I are the ones to solve it. Warning: first read Rangers and the Real World: My story
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know, you have to read rangers and the real world: my story before you read this. It won't make any sense otherwise. **

I stared out my window. Boring old life. Yippee. So much had happened in that last June. Halt and everyone had come. We kicked butt. Then they left. We'd had such good times.

I missed them so much. I felt like they were the only people I trusted now, besides my family. I don't have any friends, the teachers at school hated me, but not anymore because summer break started a month ago and I wouldn't have to worry about them.

I picked up my sketch pad. I had been always been into drawing, but I was really in to it now because the art show was coming up, at the art museum downtown.

I was planning on doing something with the topic of nature, like a beautiful scene, but so far nothing was coming to me. I needed inspiration. I looked out the window up at the sky.

I saw a cloud shaped like a girl's face. The girl had long hair down her back. Alyss. that's what the cloud looked like.

I head downstairs, passing my dad's room. I saw a tube with purple chemicals and one with green chemicals next to it. Crowley.

I switched on the TV. A man appeared, saying something about the weather. His hair was the color of salt and pepper. Halt.

I ran downstairs, and opened a drawer to get my painting kit. A spoon and a fork. One on top of the other, as if they were battling. Horace. Gilan.

The memories haunted me throughout the rest of the day. Memories of my friends who are never to return. Oh, I missed them so much it hurt.

I went to bed that night, and woke up around 2:00 am. I was dreaming that me and Evanlyn were trying to see who was better with a sling shot, and then Will tried to teach me archery.

My stomach clenched. Tears filled my eyes. I wished so much that I could see everyone. Just once. They were all great friends, each unique in their own way. I looked out my window. I saw it.

Down, on a patch of grass right next to the mail box, was a portal. Green. Swirling. I realized many things at that moment.

It was the same portal that brought everyone to my world. This portal was leading into Araluen. And, lastly, I was going to Araluen.

And I realized this all in one moment. Wait, what would my parents think? They probably think I was kidnapped and call the police.

But I missed everyone more than I was afraid of getting in trouble. I threw on my robe, and took small, silent steps. The stairs creaked. I winced at every step that groaned.

I made it out the door. Then, I checked what I had. In my robe pocket, my paint brush and paints. It was all I had, and I never went anywhere without them. I walked toward the portal.

I looked down at it. Then up at my house. I waved one small hand at my house, and then I jumped into the hole.

My last thought was, _this should turn out to be quite the adventure._

**Such a cliffhanger. I hope you like this chapter. This story might be a bit long. Probably longer than my other stories. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was soaring. I was falling right through the portal. The worlds twirled around me. The colors came in a blur. No, color, not colors. Just one color. Green. Everywhere.

My stomach cried with fear. My dinner from last night came up, but I forced it down. Then, the green was replaced with different colors and I fell onto the ground.

Unbelievable pain soared through me. I felt my ribs. Nothing broken. I looked down. A soft layer of pine needles had broken my fall. I gingerly stood up, testing my legs for damage.

Then, I looked around. I was in a forest of some sort. Tall trees towered all around me. Now what? Halt or Will or someone else obviously weren't here. I squinted to my left.

A light was near by. Now a huge one, but a faint light. Someone was living nearby. I might as well see who it was.

I stumbled, crashing through the branches. It didn't feel like anything was broken, but I had gotten several bruises.

I stopped and peered between the trees. A small cabin. I heard a whistling sound. I glanced to my right. I saw an arrow hit a target. My eyes followed the path of the arrow and I saw a small figure in a cloak.

I peered closer and jumped. It was Will! He'd grown taller, his hair much longer. Then I smiled. It was unlikely Will would ever get taller. He was so short when I first met him.

Will had stopped. He'd probably heard me. He raised his bow instinctively, then called out, "Who's there? Show your self!" I grinned. This would be funny. Shocking to him, but funny to me.

I stepped out from behind a bush. "Well, I hope you're not going to shoot a friend of yours. After all, I did let you stay at my own house. It would be nice if you decided not to shoot me."

Will's jaw dropped so low it probably wouldn't go any lower even if he tried. I laughed at the look of shock on his face. He finally squeaked with surprise, "MINNY?"

"Its nice to see you too, Will." I replied. Then a whole flood of questions poured from his mouth. I'd never heard more questions in my entire life.

"How'd you get here? Why are you here? I mean, I love that you're here, I'm just curious why. When'd you get here? Do you like Araluen? I can't believe you're here! Did you go through the portal? Were your parents mad about the house? Did you miss us?" he babbled.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Slow down, Will! I can only answer so many questions." Then the cabin door opened. Halt came out. "Will, you're supposed to be training. And why are you talking to your self? Young people are so strange."

Then he saw me. His jaw dropped even lower than Will's, if you can believe it. I was delighted at the look of shock on his face. Halt's never surprised at anything.

"MINNY?" he gasped. "The one and only." I winked. Out of his mouth poured questions, just like Will. I told him the same thing I told Will. "Slow down, Halt! And you yell at Will for asking so many questions."

Halt glared at me, then asked, "How in the world did you get here?" Will was bouncing up and down, energized and excited. "Yeah, how did you get here? Tell us!"

So I explained to him how I got here. At the end I said, "Where's everyone?" Halt frowned. "Strangely, they're all on vacation here at Redmont castle."

I nodded. "That is strange. Can I go see them? Can you take me?" He nodded. "Sure, but you'll have to ride on the back of Tug, Will's horse." I nodded. "Okay,"

A few hours later, long after I'd gotten bored of annoying Halt, I met Tug. I went into the stables and Tug snorted at me. I stopped and narrowed my eyes. He stared back into them.

Will and Halt had come by and saw everything. They were watching silently. I stared into Tug's eyes, and he stared into mine. His expression said_ you want to go, girlie?_

I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood." then I winked. Tug raised an eyebrow. I broke down laughing and fell on the ground. Tug snorted, also laughing. Will and Halt just stared at us.

Abelard was easier. I just gave him an apple, and he whinnied. Easy to like and witty. Then we left for Redmont Castle. On the way I looked at everything. Araluen was so new, so different.

I started annoying Halt once again. It was fun when he got angry. Then I asked Halt, "Did you miss me? I bet you did."

Halt muttered angrily, "Not even a little bit."


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped. Redmont was so.. So…. Busy! Exciting! People bustling from shop to shop, merchants shouting out sales, and children chasing each other through the streets. I knew I was going to love this place.

Then some people became very quiet. I frowned. What had happened? Then I noticed they were staring at us. A saw a girl whisper to her friend. They were all staring at Halt and Will.

After we had passed them, I leaned forward and whispered to Will, "What was all that about?" A sad look replaced his usually bright face.

"The villagers are afraid of rangers. And its not just them. To the whole kingdom of Araluen, rangers are dark and mysterious. Most people think we're black magicians."

Ahead of us, Halt nodded. "They are very.. I wouldn't say distrusting, but maybe fearful of us. As they should be. It shows us to be powerful. If they're scared of us, that helps. When we're dealing with criminals, most of the time they're so scared they surrender as soon as they see us."

I smiled. "Yes, but I know all you rangers are just huge pussycats. Especially you, Halt." Halt twisted around and glared at me.

I gasped again. Castle Redmont. I couldn't even describe it. Majestic. Graceful. This was no opinion. It was a fact.

Will pointed. "That's the battle school. Horace should be there right now." I nodded. Then, the gates of the castle opened and we went in.

We dropped the horses off at the stable and then went in. The inside was just as fabulous as the outside. We climbed stairs. Then Halt spoke.

"Everyone is going to think we're crazy if we tell them you came out of a portal and are from the future. So you're going to be a girl we found by the road while we were riding. You're an orphan. But you're name is still Minny."

I nodded, worried. I'm horrible at pretending. I was worried I might slip and let something through that might question the fact I was a orphan or that I was found by the road.

Halt knocked on a door. Will muttered, "We're going to meet the baron. He's a nice man. Just smile, address him as my lord, laugh at his jokes, and don't interrupt him. You'll be fine."

I swallowed nervously and wiped my suddenly sweaty hand on my shirt. We walked in. The baron was a very nice man. Halt told him who I was, and he invited us to stay for supper. Halt accepted.

Then we asked where Crowley, Gilan, and Evanlyn were. After we were given directions, we headed to there rooms. On the way we met Alyss. She dropped the scroll she was carrying, and squealed, "Minny!" she ran up and hugged me. "Shhh!" hissed Halt.

He explained my cover story, and she nodded. "Sorry, I was just so happy to see her. I missed you so much!" I smiled. "Same here."

Then we went off to meet Gilan and Crowley. "I can't wait to see the look on both of their faces. Halt and Will's were certainly interesting." I smirked. The rangers glared and Alyss guffawed.

We knocked on Crowley's door and he came out, a roll of duct tape in his hand. "Glad to see you're making use of my gift." I said, winking. Crowley dropped the roll and yelled.

"Ahh!" Halt smacked a hand over his mouth and told him my cover story. Then he sighed. "I'll probably have to do that three more times for Gilan, Evanlyn, and Crowley." I nodded. "You probably will."

Gilan was the least shocked to see me. Or, he was shocked for the least amount of time. He opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw me, dropped whatever he was holding, and stared.

"Long time no see." I smiled. He straightened, then grinned. "Good to see you too." So Halt told him my cover story so he wouldn't have to smack his hand over yet someone else's mouth.

Then we set off for Horace and Evanlyn. Someone had told us they were having a picnic down by the lake.

I smirked. "The two lovebirds are probably kissing," everyone laughed. I had known the two had feelings for each other since the moment I set eyes on them.

We all went, and they both dropped their food in shock. I felt sort of guilty for interrupting their picnic, but they were both delighted to see me. This time, though, Halt had to smack his hand over Horace's mouth.

After we had explained my cover story, we went to the dining hall for supper.

**The next chapters going to be really funny and awesome.. But anyway, review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Supper was some sort of soup. It tasted great, but I didn't have much of an appetite. Today was not the day for trying new and different foods. This was a day for meeting old friends and having great adventures.

And, as you may already know, I have a thirst for adventure that can never be quenched. So, now was the time for one.

From the moment I saw them, I'd been itching to go see and explore Redmont's streets. They were so full of commotion and busy. Just the kind of place I loved.

I slipped off from the table without anyone noticing me. Scratch that. Just before I left, Will glanced up at me. He raised his eyebrows.

I mouthed _bathroom_. But he must of seen just a flicker of guilt fly across my face because his eyebrows went even higher. Just before I walked out the door, I saw him rise from his seat and head towards the door I had just went through.

I quickened my pace, nervous. I really didn't feel like getting into trouble today. I heard footsteps coming closer. I came to the door, and opened quick. The guards outside asked me where I was going.

"Just for a breath of fresh air," I replied, my eyes darting behind me, seeing if Will had caught up to me yet. The guard studied me for a few seconds, then said gruffly, "Fine. But come back soon." I nodded. The footsteps were getting louder, and quicker. "Thanks!"

I sprinted off, and glanced over my shoulder. Fudge! He was closer, much closer, and was racing after me. I thanked god for my long legs. But even then, Will was gaining.

I cut around a corner and slipped into a fabric shop. I pretended to be an ordinary customer, looking at all colors and textures of fabrics. But, with my foreign clothes, that was quite hard. I was getting looks from all over the store.

The shopkeeper came up to me. What kind of fabric is that? He pointed to my jeans. I had also took a change of clothes with me through the portal.

"Umm.." I muttered. "Oh, gosh, I must leave. I have an.. Er, appointment!" I raced out of the shop, and slowed. Then I looked around. Will wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I spotted the best place for adventure. The local inn. Most men would probably be heading there for a drink right about now.

I was just about to reach my hand out for the door handle when Will melted right out of the shadows. I cursed. "Don't do that!" I hissed.

"What are you doing here?" he replied. I glared. "Looking for adventure. What about you?" He smiled. "Why am I here? Well, I was here to ask you if I could join you." A smile spread over my face. "I don't know. But I suppose I don't have a choice." I grinned, winking.

"Yes, I suppose you don't." we both grinned even wider. "Well, since I don't have a choice, I better let you come. Now lets go!"

I opened the door and laughter, voices, and the smell of food hit me. We stepped inside, and took a table.

A waitress came up to us. "What would you like?" she asked nervously. "Two coffees." Will said. I frowned. "I don't like coffee." he smiled. "Just try it." I huffed. "Fine."

She came back with two steaming mugs. We sipped coffee and chatted until.. A problem showed up.

We were drinking when, two boys twice the size of me and even more than that for Will came lumbering up to us. They had obviously had a cup or two of drink. You could tell from their slurred speech, and the way their eyelids drooped.

"Well, missy, don't you think you're a bit young for this here bar?" the larger one mumbled. Will drew his knife. "Don't, Will." I said calmly. "If they want a fight, they'll get one."

They laughed. "Little girly here's going to beat us up!" the other one slurred. "I am soo scared!" they chuckled once again. The whole inn had gone quiet.

"And she's going to get help from her little midget friend, the oh so scary ranger apprentice!" I rose from my chair. "Well, actually having a brain is better than being a big, hairy idiot, who doesn't know when to close that big yapper of his!"

They stopped for a moment, trying to find a comeback. Then they did find one. "Well at least I'm not a small, helpless, sissy little girl!" croaked the larger one.

My eyes flared. One thing I hate, hate, _hate_ is being called a helpless little girl. In stories, its always guys who are heroes. But its not true. Girls accomplished so much, no one just even bothers to mention them.

Will saw my eyes. "Big mistake, boys." he murmured. "Aw, the sissy girls going to hurt us! Help! Help!" the goons roared with laughter.

I stood up, cracked my knuckles, then said, "Lets dance, shall we?" They stood up, ready. "This should be easy." murmured one of them. You don't know how wrong he was. "Will? Would you take care of idiot # 2 for me? It'd be a real help." I asked.

Will stood up. "It would be an honor." he replied.

I started off with a simple punch to the chin. It was frail and weak. Exactly how I wanted it to be. I would let everyone think I really was a sissy, then I would really show them what I could do.

I kicked him in the shins. He laughed. "That all you got?" After a few more pathetic punches, I showed them what I really was made of.

I whipped out my paints and paintbrushes from my pocket, and flicked the paints open. He guffawed. "She's going to paint me to death!" I smirked. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

I dabbed the paintbrush in orange and rammed into his side, painting his ear orange. He recovered and smacked me on the forehead. I stumbled around a bit and then he kicked me in the shins. I recovered and then, I punched him in the stomach, hard. He gasped for air. I painted his fore head red in a flick of the brush.

A blow to the nose, and I swished my brush with yellow. He slapped me across the cheek. His neck got covered in the bright color. By now, everyone was watching in awe. Even Will, who had finished the other one off.

On and on I went, painting the main parts of his body a specific color. And on and on I got minor injuries and boo boos. I ended it with a quick flick of my wrist. The paints and paintbrush went back into my pocket and the boy crashed to the ground, unconscious from a blow to his head.

I bowed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, my latest master piece, the rainbow fool." For the boy was covered in all the colors of the rainbow, all in order. He looked like a rainbow. That's right. When I'm fighting dumb boys and in the face of danger, I paint a rainbow.

Everyone clapped and cheered. We slipped outside, laughing. "A rainbow? I can't believe it. You served up justice with rainbows?" Will giggled.

I beamed and nodded. Then, about a couple of feet to my left, I heard voices. I heard and saw what happened. A boy was bullying a young girl who was ten, twelve.

I walked up to him. He stared. "Get out of here, fool!" Then he saw me pulling out my paints and brush. He paled. "You're not the rainbow stranger, are you?" He quickly skirted away.

I raised an eyebrow. "How on earth did word spread so fast?" Will shrugged. "That's what they're calling you? The rainbow stranger?" he smirked.

I looked offended. "Well, I did paint the rainbow, and I am a stranger. The name sounds pretty cool."

Will snickered. "it sure is."

Yup, that's me.

The rainbow stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Will and I walked back in, chuckling. We had just passed a group of boys who skittered off the moment they saw me. We had heard one of them hiss, "Rainbows!" before he skittered off. Will and I started laughing uncontrollably. "Looks like you've become something of a legend here Redmont." Will said. I nodded, giggling.

"Although its not like I'm not." he added. I raised my eyebrows. "You? A legend?" Will nodded. "Yup, that's right. I'm something of a hero here in Redmont." I started crying from laughter, with Will looked dumbfounded behind me. "Why is that so funny?" he called, catching up to me.

Now we were back in the castle. And we were met by… Halt. "Where were you guys? We've been searching everywhere! Do you know how worried I was?" He was very angry now. This was the first time I'd seen him like this.

"Now, Halt, just cool down. Its okay, we were only out for a couple of hours." I said nervously. "That doesn't even begin to cover how long you were gone! Do you have any common sense? And now word is out that you beat up a few poor men and painted a rainbow? Now you're called the RAINBOW STRANGER?"

I was shocked. We had just went out for a stroll. So what I painted a rainbow? And they're were definitely not poor men. "Don't ever do that again!" he shouted. I was scared. "we won't Halt, promise!" I squeaked.

"Okay, now go to your rooms. Will, we're staying at Redmont for a while." Someone led me to my room. I fell asleep, thinking about what had happened in the last day.

I woke up the next morning, cranky and sleepy. I slumped down to my closet, and threw on my clothes. I sleepwalked down to the dining hall, where I found everyone else awake and refreshed.

"So, you had a good sleep?" Horace chirped. "Yes," I grouched. Horace didn't seem to notice my bad mood. Gilan did. He slapped a hand over Horace's mouth and whispered something. I caught only three words. Grouchy, and leave her.

I walked outside for some fresh air. Turns out Gilan thought of the same thing. I sat down by a large tree, and ahead of me, a long figure was passing by. "Hello, Gilan!" I called.

He walked toward the tree sat down by me. "You know, I was thinking, we should have a big game." I turned to him. "What kind?" Gilan thought for a moment. "A sort of.. Pranking game." I nodded. "I'm listening."

"Its sort of like a free for all, except with pranking. We all try to prank each other. You have to try to not get pranked. Like, you should be careful, and if you are, you'll avoid the pranks other people set for you."

"You can prank anyone, anytime, with anything. Like say, there's slick oil on the stairs. The person you want to prank comes by and slips on the stairs. If you get pranked, you're out of the game. Last person in the game wins."

I grinned. "That's good. Lets go explain the rules to everyone and see who's in and not in." So, we went inside the castle, and told everyone. Well, not everyone, just Horace, Evanlyn, Alyss, Will, Crowley, and Halt.

Alyss didn't want to play. Neither did Horace. But that was it. So Halt, Evanlyn, Will, Crowley, me, and Gilan wanted to play. This should get interesting. We all looked at each other.

Then, Gilan yelled, "Let the game begin! Every man, woman, or child for him or herself! No teams, or alliances! Happy pranking to all!"

Then, everyone cleared out and I was left standing alone in the dining hall. _Yes, Gilan._ I thought.

Let the games begin.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched intently from the little nook I was hiding in. This prank was meant for Halt. I had poured slippery water all over the stairs, and when Halt came down the stairs, he'd be pranked.

I saw Halt striding toward the stairs. Yes! Now it was going to happen. He neared the stairs, then walked right passed them without even looking at the stairs. I cursed.

What was I thinking? Halt was sure to be sneaky, clever, and careful. It would take a more complicated plan than this to get him out.

I was just about to come out of the nook, when I someone else started striding toward the stairs. I squinted. It was Will! Maybe this prank would work after all, I thought. Just maybe a different person.

He took a step toward the stairs. He walked down two, three steps, when his boots slipped under him. He landed on his bottom, scooting down more stairs. I came out of the nook.

"Out," I said, smiling. He glared at me. "Child Cruelty," he muttered under his breath. He got up, wiped himself off, and then stormed off the stairs. Gilan walked by at that exact moment, and, after a look at Will, looked at me.

"Out?" he asked, pointing to Will. "Out." I confirmed. A creepy grin spread over his face. "Time to get the ball rolling." I heard him murmur. Oh, that was not good.

I decided to focus on Crowley next. I thought hard. Then it hit me. Duct tape! He was so interested in it, why not turn the tape against him?

I snuck into his room after dinner. A roll of duct tape was in my hands. I narrowly missed his buckets of water. It looked like he expected someone to sneak into his room. And the buckets of water I missed sent a clear message: _I know you plan on pranking me. I plan the same thing for you._

I shivered. Then, I hid behind his bed. Five minutes later, he came in, did some paper work, then went to sleep. Once I was absolutely sure he was asleep, I came out of hiding. A piece of tape was in my hands. I went to his feet and duct taped them together. I uses about five layers, making sure he wouldn't get out of this trap.

Finally, I slipped off to my room. In the morning, I heard hopping and stumbling coming from Crowley's room. I knocked on his door, and he opened it, fury on his face.

"Out." I whispered. He only glared at me even more. I stooped and ripped off the five layers of tape so he could walk again.

He glared. "I hope you lose," he mumbled. I smiled. "Don't count on it." At the breakfast table, I discovered Evanlyn had gotten out also. That left Gilan, Halt, and me. I glanced over at Gilan. What to do with him? I could always… nothing came to me. No matter.

The rest of the day, I avoided slippery stair cases, checked all my drinks to make sure they didn't have a secret ingredient in them, if you know what I'm saying, and generally tried not to get pranked.

I spent a sleepless night making sure no one was using the same trick I used on Crowley, and at breakfast the next morning I had bags under my eyes.

I discovered Gilan had gotten out by Halt. I gulped. That only left…

Halt and me.


	7. Chapter 7

I hid in my room the rest of the day. There was no no no no way I was going out there to face Halt's wrath. The second I stepped out there, I'd probably slip or fall or something else embarrassing.

Instead, I got to work setting my most diabolical, sneaky, clever, and tricky plan. I was planning on switching Halt's coffee… with tea! I'd never gotten why the rangers loved coffee so much. Now I'd show them, or at least Halt, what they were missing.

This was sneaky. But the results, if it didn't work, would be….. Bad. Very very bad. I pictured unicorns prancing around and fire coming from the sky and a leprechaun hitting me with a stick. I shivered. Halt would come up with an even worse punishment, for sure.

I shook my head and went over my plan. First, the servants deliver all the food to the table. I would be dressed up as a servant, and set a pot of coffee down on the table. I would delay Halt from finishing his meal, so he would be the last to get to his coffee.

Then, when everyone except Halt finished drinking their coffee, I would come up and pretend it was empty. I would go and get the tea pot and bring it back to the table. Halt would think it was coffee, and pour himself a cup. He would drink it, and then I would win. Simple.

Some parts of my plan weren't so simple.. Like how to delay Halt. Never mind that, I'd just tell him Lady Pauline needed him. I liked the old diplomat. She was graceful, elegant. And humorous. She would be in on the prank, so she would act like Halt had to sign this paper or something, and then send him back to dinner.

The next problem was dressing up as a servant. I didn't have any makeup, wigs, or costumes. I'd just have to ask Alyss. Dye my hair, put a bunch of powder on, tie my hair up in some style, or something. I'd figure it out.

Now I had to go get some sleep. My plan would start tomorrow.

**I'm supposed to be doing a major project due tomorrow… I haven't even started it.. I probably won't be posting much this week, problem with the computer, internets not working…**


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath. My costume was done, I had told Lady Pauline about delaying Halt, and I had made the pot of tea. Now all I had to do was wait.

Running through my mind were all the possible ways that this plan would fail. I mess it up. Halt messes it up. Halt looks and sees that the pot is full of tea, not coffee.

In the end, I told myself that the worst case scenario was: Halt figuring out and making me die a slow painful death by demon muffins when he saw I messed with his coffee.

I looked outside. The sun was set. Time to start. People were slowly filling into the dining hall, getting ready for dinner. I spotted Will, Gilan, and.. Halt coming in. I closed my eyes. Now. It was time. I slid out of the closet, and walked briskly toward the table, holding a coffee pot full of real coffee.

I approached the table. Servants were starting to trickle out of the kitchen. I got to the rangers table, and set the pot down. Gilan squinted at me. "Say, haven't I seen you before?" My eyes widened in terror. His eyes locked on mine, and he understood.

_Prank?_ he mouthed, pointing to Halt. I slowly nodded my head. He grinned, then winked. _Good luck._ he mouthed. I was definitely going to need it.

Halt was picking up some mash potatoes. "I wonder where Minny is?" he mumbled. Gilan stuffed his mouth with food, and the look in his eyes said, _"Go! Hurry!"_ I turned around and walked stiffly down the hall.

I came to Lady Pauline's door. I knocked softly, and she came out. "Now." I said. She nodded. "All right." I walked back to the hall, and went to their table again. "Ranger Halt?"

Halt looked up from his food. "Yes?" he stared at me. My palms started to sweat. "Err, Lady Pauline needs you." I mumbled. He nodded, and got up from his seat. Gilan sat back and raised an eyebrow. I turned away and went to my room. I washed off the powder and everything else off my face. I would put more on later. Dinner would finish in a half hour or so.

I sat down on my bed, anxious. I started humming. About ten minutes later, when I was just about to leave to put the teapot on the table, when a loud knock came on my door. "Minny? Are you in there?" I jumped. That was Halt. Oh god.

I stayed quiet, hiding in the closet. I pressed up against wall, breathing hard. The sound of a door swinging open came. I cursed. Halt probably had tools for getting doors open!

I heard shuffling, and then a grunting sound. Then, the door closed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Halt had left. I went out into the corridor, heading toward the kitchen. I had just stepped on the wood floor, when, I felt myself being lifted up.

I was stuck in a net. Dangling a few feet from the floor, I was entangled in a snare. I immediately knew this was Halt's doing. Sure enough, he stepped out from the shadows, laughing. I groaned. "Out." he said.

"How'd you know?" I asked. "You really shouldn't talk so loud when people are walking pass your door." I cursed. He had heard me planning the plan out loud. I had been talking to myself.

He smiled. "I guess I win." I glared. He cut the net, and we walked back to the dining hall. Everyone was starting on desert. I picked up a cake and munched on it. Gilan smirked. "Halts the winner, I assume?" I glared at my cake. Halt answered, "You assumed right."

Everyone clapped and laughed. In the end, I joined in. but by the end of dinner, I wasn't laughing. Why? Well, I'll tell you. When everyone was in middle of desert, a messenger burst into the hallway. He ran over to Halt.

"Ranger Halt," he said breathlessly. I sat up. I could tell this was important. "Yes?" Halt frowned. "What is it?"

The messenger said it low, low enough to for only Halt to hear. Or so he thought. But I have pretty good ears, because I heard what he said.

"The Kalkara are back."

**Cliffhanger! Review! PLEASE?**


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought we got rid of them?" hissed Halt. Immediately a million questions shot to my mouth. Who were the Kalkara? Or, what were the Kalkara? Were they a problem? If so, how big of a problem were they? Halt looked shocked. He stood up. "Everyone, we best be coming to my room to explain this all."

We walked to Halt's room, everyone silent. They had heard? Or were they just surprised at the thought of Halt being shocked? It turned out it was the latter. As soon as we got in Halt's room, everyone burst out questions.

Halt held his hands up. "Let me explain. The kalkara are back." he waited for this to sink in. They all were silent and surprised. I threw my hands up. "Who exactly _are _the Kalkara?" I asked.

"They're a combination of bear and ape. They are an ancient race, from the Mountains of Rain and Night. The place where Morgarath lived." I nodded. They had told me about Morgarath. They paralyze their victims with their stare. You lose your ability to control yourself. They are clever assassins. There were only three kalkara in existence. Some knights killed one. I killed one. Will killed the last. We thought them to be extinct. "

I gasped. Real fear showed in my eyes. I was freaked. "What is it, Minny?" Gilan asked. I stood up shakily. "I….. I'm going to bed. I just… don't want to talk about it. Good night." I opened the door and went out. Then, I started to run.

My mind was racing. No… no! this.. They couldn't be here! This was all so wrong… I ran outside, the night air cool and refreshing. I set off, thinking about the dream.

The dream…. It was the reason I was so upset. It had happened, a few weeks after everyone had went back to Araluen. I went into a deep sleep, and had a dream… no, nightmare.

I was running through a long corridor. For some reason, I had to get to the end. I just had to. So I ran and ran and ran. Along the way, I heard strange growls and howls. I didn't stop. Something very important to me was at the end of this hall. I had to find it.

Finally, after more running, I reached the end. I found a terrifying sight. A beast, just like Halt described it, half ape and half bear, with red eyes and sharp talons, standing there.

It was holding something. I screamed but the creature didn't seem to hear me. Or notice me. So I crept forward and saw what it was gripping. No, scratch that, _who_ it was gripping. It was holding Halt by the collar of his shirt, ready to rip his flesh apart.

Halt was pale white, trembling, and there was a long gash down the side of his face. I yelled with fright. Halt had never, ever, ever, been overpowered by anything. He was strong, and brave. He was Halt. No monster could ever defeat him.

That's what scared me. The fact that Halt had been vanquished. To me, that was like there was no other option. Now we had to just sit down and die. If Halt was bested, then there's no chance. I screamed with fear. I didn't know what to do. But Halt was my friend. I am always loyal to friends. I charged forward, closing my eyes and preparing for my death.

But somehow, I passed through the wall. I was now standing at the edge of a cliff. I stumbled backward. The kalkara ran past me, holding Halt. Without hesitation, the monster threw Halt over the edge. I screamed, running for Halt. But I didn't catch him.

I was preparing to throw myself over the edge when my dream suddenly drew to a stop. I woke up, screaming and sweaty.

It was the worst nightmare ever. And now, with Halt telling me about the Kalkara, I was frightened for everyone's safety. Because I knew what Halt was going to say.

I stopped beside a tree and found myself face to face with Crowley. He had snuck up on me, what with being the best at silent movement.

"Tell me." he simply said. So I did. I told him about my dream. He looked at me solemnly. "Halt is not going to die. He is the toughest and strongest man I know. I promise you, he's not going to die." I nodded.

We went inside back to Halt's room. "Well, it looks like there was two more kalkara left in the wild. We thought we had destroyed the entire race. It appears not." he said. I nodded. "So, we're going to do something about the kalkara." he said.

I waited. "What?" but I already knew the answer. He looked at me with his dark eyes. I knew what he was going to say. I had been expecting him to say this. Knowing Halt, he would most definitely do this.

"We are going after the kalkara."


	10. Chapter 10

That night the dream came. The same one. Except this time Evanlyn was about to die, not Halt. In the morning, way before anyone had woke up, (or so I thought) I went outside for some fresh air. I gasped.

The sun was just beginning to rise over a small lake. It was beautiful. The rays of sun made the clouds look stunning colors of orange, yellow, and pink. I immediately knew this was it. This was what I was going to paint for the art show. I whipped out my paints and a piece of paper.

I set the paper down on an unusual rock that looked like a square block. Then I started to paint. The whole time, someone was watching me. Halt stepped out from the shadows. I didn't even jump this time. I had gotten used to the rangers sneaky ways.

"Its beautiful." he said softly. I didn't answer. "Anything wrong?" he asked. I slowly shook my head. "You know, you don't have to go. I'm fine with you staying." He was talking about the quest. The journey to destroy the kalkara. I spoke for the first time. "No. I'm coming." He nodded.

Only Gilan, Will, Horace, Crowley and Halt were going. But Halt had asked me if I'd come. I would have came even if they didn't invite me. I finished my painting with one more stroke of my brush. It was finished. I let it dry on the rock, staring out at the horizon.

Halt went inside. I thought about many things while I was waiting for the paint to dry. About how this journey.. About how dangerous it would be. About what would happen. And who would die. _No one's going to die._ I told myself. _not on my watch. _

I picked up the painting and rolled it up. I went inside, changed, and was all set. I waited for everyone else to get ready. By the time everyone had gotten set, I was biting my nails.

We had a quick breakfast, then said our goodbyes. We set off. I was riding on a sleek, small pony. She was the color of a shadow. So that's what I named her. Shadow.

We were riding east to the remains of Gorlan. We rode for hours. No one talked. Occasionally someone would make a casual remark, but no one really paid much attention. We were all wondering what lied ahead. Will tried to make conversation, but failed to make any.

So, on the first night Halt told us our plan. We would ride to Gorlan, where the kalkara were rumored to be staying. We would split up into two groups, one group would hide someplace. The other group would go on for the kalkara.

That way the kalkara would think there was only three people, not six people. Then, in the heat of the battle, we would come out and help with attack. It wasn't a complicated plan, it was a fairly simple one. The less complicated, the less likely something would go wrong.

So, we rode on. And on. And on. After a whole week or so, maybe four or five days, we about two miles away from Gorlan. We all reviewed the plan. And we were set to go. So we rode on.

We reached Gorlan, and heard a growling sound. Just like the one in my dream. It was close. Very close. We separated. In my group, there was Halt, Will, and me. In the other group, Gilan, Crowley, and Horace.

My group was the one who was going to hide. So we separated, and the plan began.

**I thought this chapter was a little rushed… sorry…. Like, the part where they're riding to gorlan. That was sort of rushed. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

We hid in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike out at them. We were all as silent as a snake. Though I'm not sure how a snake could really be silent, with all that slithering and stuff.

Anyway, we heard the sharp cries of pain nearby. So we slid out of the darkness and quickly but silently and started running. We skid out from behind the ruins of a wall and saw the single kalkara. He was huge, with sharp talons and glowing red eyes. The eyes. I forced myself to look away from them. No petrifying for me.

I had a slingshot, just like Evanlyn, and a set of daggers. I picked up a rock the size of my fist and shot it. It hit the kalkara on the arm, and bounced off harmlessly. I cursed. Then it screamed. The hairs on my arms stood up. I got goose bumps. The scream was….horrible. Terrifying. I wanted to cry.

Crowley had a gash down his leg. Will had a cut on his hand. Gilan had several bruises and a his shoulder had been cut. Horace was doing his best to hang on. Halt was… wait, where was Halt? Then, a single, important thought flashed in my mind: _the second kalkara._

I turned around, and sprinted toward the rock we had hidden behind. A few meters away, Halt was battling with the kalkara. He already had two gashes on his arm. He unexpectedly turned around and jogged to the ruins of a tower. The kalkara ran after him.

They went inside the tower, and I was left all alone. There was a torch burning on the wall. I picked it up and ran in the tower. I was standing in a long corridor. Emphasis on long. So I ran with the torch down the long hallway.

Then I stopped. This was déjà vu. Then I figured it out. The dream. The dream! I was running down a long corridor. In the present, I had just started running down it. I had been having the dream a lot lately. It was like I had been.. preparing myself for the real thing. The dream was real now! A reality. I was living out my dream. I had to get to the end of this corridor.

So I sprinted. If this really was everything in my dream, then.. The thing that would happen next…

Halt would be in the clutches of the kalkara. Definitely not on my watch. So I kept sprinting, wiling myself to get to my destination. Something was going to be different. I was going to change one part of my dream. I promised I would change the part where Halt died. I would not let it happen.

I came to the end. Now what? In my dream, I just passed through the wall. I wasn't doing that in real life, that was for sure. So….now what? I opened the door in front of me. A long tunnel. A dark tunnel.

I am extremely claustrophobic. But I steeled myself. For your friend, I told myself. So I ran through the smell, dark tunnel. And when I found light at the end of it, I burst out. I was standing on a cliff. The kalkara had Halt in a headlock. I moved forward, then stopped. The eyes… so red. So glowing.

I was still. Petrified. The kalkara was still holding Halt in a headlock. Any minute now he would break his neck. Those eyes…

Halt stared at me. In his eyes, were two unspoken words that passed between us. _good bye._ images flashed before my eyes.

Me laughing with Gilan, Will and I laughing at my nickname, _the rainbow stranger, _Evanlyn giggling, Alyss squealing with joy, Crowley glaring at me, hopping around, Horace and I battling with spoons, and Halt complimenting my painting. Friendship.

I considered these people to be my best friends. We had been through so much together. We'd laugh together, we'd cried together, we'd help each other out. And it was all about to end here. Then, a barn owl passing through the sky stopped in mid flight and stared at me with its big eyes. It hooted softly, and I could almost hear the wind whisper, _friendship. _

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Then, I felt myself breaking free. I moved. I had broken free of the kalkara's grasp. Halt's eyes went wide and he mouthed, "how?" There was no time to answer. I aimed the torch at the kalkara's head. I had never been a good shot, but this was going to have to be the biggest pitch of my life.

I tossed it, and it landed directly on its head. The hair went up in flames, and the rest of itself burned up quickly enough. But not before we heard the bloodcurdling shrieks. I plugged my ears and closed my eyes. Then the wailing stopped. The kalkara was gone.

I rushed to Halt's side. "You okay?" He stared at me with admiration. "Fine." so we walked back to the scene and found the first kalkara dead and everyone treating their wounds. They looked up. "Oh thank gosh, we thought you were dead!" Will said.

I managed a weary smile. "We're not dead, aren't you happy? Start celebrating! We've managed to stay alive for the past hour! Wahoo!" They all laughed and clapped and congratulated us. "So who killed the second one?" Gilan asked. "Minny." Halt said. "But not before she was petrified first."

Gilan frowned. "Wait, how'd she kill it if she was petrified?" I looked at the ground. Everyone was listening by now. "She broke free." Halt said softly. They all gave surprised sounds. "You broke free?" Will asked incredulously. It seemed like no one in the history of the kalkara had ever broken free. Oh, a few did, but most of them died afterwards.

I smiled at everyone. Because they had no idea what images helped me break free. We camped for the night, and the next day we set off for Redmont.

**Did you like it? In your reviews, if it isn't too much trouble, could you tell me if my writing is good or bad? If I'm improving or not? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

We had made it back to Redmont. I breathed a sigh of relief as we left our horses in the stable, and headed into the castle. As soon as I got in, Alyss and Evanlyn flew into Will and Horace's arms. They sobbed telling us how worried they were and whatnot. In the end, I told them it could have been much, much worse.

Even though their were a few wounds, we were sent to the infirmary right away. The healers tended to Halt's gashes, Crowley and Gilan's shoulder, Will's leg, and Horace's arm. I had a cut on my arm they tended to. I had hurt my arm on glass, apparently in the dark tunnel.

Then, we went down to the dining hall, and had the party of our lives. Food and music and laughter. And.. Wine. In the end, I had a few glasses because I was curious. My head pounded and I stumbled everywhere. Horace laughed so hard he was crying. I held my tongue. I knew drunks said crazy things when they had a cup or two.

I tumbled outside, out into the cool night. I sat under a big maple and closed my eyes to clear my mind. I heard soft, quiet footsteps. Halt. He sat down beside me, quiet.

"Thank you," he said. I turned. "for what?" He raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that obvious. For saving my life." I smiled. "Your welcome."

Then, I saw it. I had been wondering if it would come back now, since the adventure was over. The portal. Halt saw it too. He breathed. "I guess its time for you to go back." I looked at him. "Guess it is." I didn't have anything to pack, and my paints, painting, and brush were in my pocket. So we rounded everyone up outside for the final goodbyes.

I hugged everyone. Then, Halt stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Your gift." I frowned, turning to him. "What?" He stepped aside, and there was Will and Alyss holding a scroll. They slowly spread out, showing the long, narrow paper. On it was a rainbow, and underneath were the words,_ our hearts go with you, rainbow stranger!_

I felt touched. They had done this for me. Tears prickled at the my eyes, but I wiped them away. "Thank you." I took the poster in my hands, and with that, I jumped into the portal.

I came falling down into my bedroom with a loud crash. It was night time, and someone was in my bed. I leaned over and saw it was…. Me. Another of me. An exact replica of me. Then it disappeared. My mom came rushing into my room. "What happened?"

I stared at her. "I, er, fell off the bed?" I replied. She nodded, then went out. So it was like nothing happened. I hadn't been gone for three weeks, everything was normal. Then I looked back at my bed. The replica had been living my life for me while I was away. Strange. How'd it get here? Why was it here? So many questions.

But right now I just climbed into bed and drifted off into the land of peace.

_SIX MONTHS LATER…_

I still remembered all the adventures from half a year ago. It turns out that the portal didn't close when I jumped through it, and now Halt and everyone could visit me whenever they liked. And I could visit Araluen whenever I liked now.

We still had many adventures, though not as dangerous as the first ones. I still hung out with everyone. And I had won the art show with my sunrise painting. Everything was perfect. Though I still can't figure out how that replica came..

A knock on my door. I jumped, and then opened it. Halt. "Hi!" I said. He smiled. "How's everything?" I nodded. "Good." We chatted for a while, then he stood up. "Got to go. See you. Alyss is coming tomorrow." I nodded.

Then I watched him go outside onto my lawn. And then I watched him jump through the portal. I turned back to my room. Then, a soft hoot reached my ears. I turned around and saw a barn owl staring at me from a tree branch.I smiled. Yep, everything was perfect.

THE END

**Hope you liked this story! Review! I don't really know about the replica, I just didn't want her getting in trouble with her parents for disappearing for two weeks. Nice ending, huh?**


End file.
